Neural Editing
Background Neural editing is an integral part of modern Triangulum Culture. First created by Triangulum scientists for use in synthetic humans. The process was honed for an additional 75 years before being introduced as a way to increase learning and performance in Noble children. Full adoption of the technology didn’t take place until around 3110, but now it is incredibly rare to find a Triangulum Family that does not perform neural editing on its children. The process is only viable in children ages 0-6. The current neural editing schedule recommended by the TACP (Triangulum Advisory Committee for Pediatrics) places Triangulum six-year-olds cognitively on par with 12-year-olds that don't undergo the neural editing procedure. As part of this process, children are encouraged to question and explore the world around them. Triangulum children are expected to be curious, and in return, they expect to have their questions answered in detail. “Because I said so” is not an acceptable answer in this culture. Childcare providers are highly trained, be they low-level Nobles or Commoners. Due to the scarcity of neural editing clinics in the sector, many children are fostered by Families that live on Habitat One and Imperial Prime, while other parents relocate to these places during their child's formative years. Mental and Physical Cognitive Dissonance Over the past several years a new parenting trend has started gaining ground. Based on some parent's fears that their cognitively advanced children were feeling trapped in their bodies C.R.A.D.L.E assistance devices have become popular. These devices range from servo assisted compression suits that help children perform tasks to robotic tentacle arms controlled via neural interface. The actual presence of cognitive dissonance in children that undergo neural editing is hotly debated, with contradictory scientific studies supporting each side. Some parents argue that physical capabilities don't need to be augmented if the child is given enough dedicated time and training for their development. Others believe that children who do not excel at physical tasks should not be prevented from exploring the world as they would like. While still others look at this time as a golden opportunity to introduce their children to robotic neural interfacing. Neural Editing in the first year Neural editing in the first year is critical as it enhances the child’s synaptic network, providing the foundation for everything to come. The schedule below is what is currently recommended by the TACP. Each visit consists of a short doctor's appointment at one of the neural editing clinics on Habitat One or Imperial Prime. During the exam, the child undergoes a uniquely tailored noninvasive procedure that creates a cascade of neural pathways that will be activated during key points in development. Neural Editing Schedule Birth to 12 months *Day after birth *One Week *One month *2 months *4 months *6 months *9 months *12 months Developmental milestones for Triangulum infants These developmental milestones serve as a rough timeline for most babies in the first year. However, the pace of development is far from uniform. Some infants may speed ahead early on, while others get a later start and eventually catch up or jump ahead. Some babies retain a consistent pace in their development while others develop in fits and starts. As long as a baby is reaching the majority of milestones on time their development is on target. However, if a baby is consistently missing milestones or seems to be suddenly slipping significantly in development please contact a doctor. These developmental milestones are for children gestated in Clibano Pods and exposed to the standard cycles promoting activity and muscle development; as well as undergoing the TACP recommended neural editing. Newborn to one month *Bring both hands together *Smile spontaneously *Grab and shake hand toys *Respond to loud sounds *Smile in response to a smile *Vocalize in ways other than crying *Squeal in delight *Laugh out loud *Lift head 90 degrees briefly when on tummy* *Hold head steady when upright* *Just because a baby can lift or hold their head steady does not mean they can be relied upon to do so. When lifting an infant make sure to support their head and neck. One to two months *While on the tummy, raise chest supported by arms *Roll over *Kick energetically and straighten legs *Brings hands to mouth *Reach for a dangled object *Pay attention to an object as small as a raisin *Follow objects held 15 centimeters above the baby's face and moved 180 degrees *Turn in the direction of a voice (particularly parents) *Bear some weight on legs when held in a standing position *Keep head level with body when pulled to sitting *Buzz their lips *Say vowel-consonant combinations like "ah-goo" Two to three months *Anticipate being lifted *Sit without support *Object if someone tries to take away a toy *Play with toes while on back Three to four months *Pass a toy from one hand to another *Rake a tiny object with their fingers and pick it up *Babble, combining vowels and consonants such as ga-ga-ga, ba-ba-ba, ma-ma-ma, da-da-da *Recognize books and the rhymes in those books Four to five months *See across the room *Work to get a toy out of reach *Look for dropped object *Get into sitting position from tummy *Crawl *Pull up to a standing position from sitting *Pick up tiny objects with thumb and finger *Say mama and dada with meaning *Explore by mouthing objects *Play along with Peekaboo *Follow your gaze *Smiles at self in the mirror Five to six months *Stand holding on to someone *Open mouth for a spoon *Feed self a cracker or "puff" *Clap hands or wave bye-bye *Find a partially hidden object *Understand "no" but not always obey it *Responds to own name Six to seven months *Stands alone momentarily *Walk holding onto furniture *Play ball (roll ball back to you) *Drink from a cup independently *Respond to a one-step command with gestures ("Give that to me,” said with a hand out) *Exchange back and forth-gestures and sounds with you *Use immature jargon (gibberish that sounds like the baby is talking) Seven to nine months *Able to stand alone well *Say a few words other than mama, and dada *Indicate wants by other means than crying *Pick up tiny objects neatly with tips of thumb and forefinger *Bang two toys together *Cooperate with dressing by offering foot or arm *Respond to another person becoming upset by also becoming upset *Show stranger and/or separation anxiety Nine months to twelve months *Walk well *Bend for an object and & pick it up *Can stand from a sitting position *Care about what they eat *Build block towers *Start sorting toys by shape and color *Begin using utensils *Enjoy looking at picture books *Throw frequent temper tantrums *Scribble *Have a vocabulary of 15 words *Know some body parts *Match animals to their sounds *Can follow two-step instructions *Comfortably explores away from parents Category:House Triangulum